30-Day Challenge: You and Me
by TheSpacePrince
Summary: Jade and Lars have an awkward relationship but they'll do anything to show their affection. Rated T for fluffiness, genderbending, and shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1: Holding Hands

**A/N: I know it's been long since I update, but now I'm back. I'm still having a bit of a writer's block but I promise to update my earlier fanfiction as soon as possible! Meanwhile, I'm doing the 30-day challenge just for fun. I'll try to update everyday. Please R&R! Thank you for being patient. Please excuse errors.**

***o*o*o***

The sky was bright, and not a single cloud was out there to cover the shining sun on a winter morning. Lars patiently waited out of Jade's house door. It was like this every morning. They would walk to school together and then go on their own ways when they reached school to meet with their friends. But wasn't like that anymore.

For three weeks, the two of them became more than friends, as Lars finally confessed his feelings for her. Jade happily accepted his feelings. Ever since then, the two became closer and followed one another.

For Jade, their relationship was perfect, though she wished Lars would show more feelings or any sign of affection. Lars, however, didn't have a clue about how to do so as he never was in a relationship. He would love to hug her when the girl was nearby or kiss her cheek when the girl was being cute or hold her hand when the girl walk by. Lars wished he could do something to show her how much he cared without feeling awkward.

The girl finally came out with her cousin following her behind. "See you later, Jake." the girl waved at her guardian as the older man waved back. "Take care." As soon as the door closes, the two began to walk to school.

"Sorry it took me long, I woke up late again" the girl apologized with a small smile. Lars nodded his head. "It's alright" he remarked. The two walked together while Jade talked about her plans after school with her friends. "You can come if you want. We'll have so much fun!" Jade giggled as she skipped through the snow-covered sidewalk. The boy began to think. He wasn't familiar with Jade's friends, especially with the Strider kid. Her friends were too loud or too weird for his comfort. He won't let Pyrope scatter her hands around him again, even if she's blind. His friends weren't different though, so why complain.

"Sorry, I have plans with Mathias and his crew. Maybe next time?" he replied.

Lars noticed her disappointment but she smiles understandably. "Yea, maybe-" a sneeze interrupted her sentence. "Bless you." Lars added while handling his handkerchief. "Thanks" she breathed in as she wiped her nose. Lars looked at her worriedly. "Your nose is red." Jade looked down as if she could see it on her own. Realizing she couldn't, Jade giggled and wiped her nose again. Cute, Lars thought. "Yea, I forgot to bring my scarf today, I was in a hurry."

Lars gave her worried look. He unwrapped his blue and white scarf off of his neck and wrapped around Jade's. He made sure the scarf was tucked in nice and tight to keep her warm. Jade couldn't help but blush and smile as she snuggled herself in the scarf. Nice gestures like this were out of character for Lars and it made Jade happy. "Thanks." she smiled. "Next time, bring your own." he advised. The girl nodded. During a time like this, she would love to kiss the boy thank you or hug his arm as they walk. But she felt like things like that would bother the boy.

As the two walked, Lars slowly reached down and wrapped his fingers around hers. Jade was surprise and looked up. The boy's cheeks were flushed and he tried to make no eye contact. "You forgot your gloves as well. I'll keep your hands warm..." he mumbled. The girl smiled happily and tightens her fingers around his. "Thanks, I feel warmer now." She whispered as she leaned on him and felt her heart heat up with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling

**A/N: Just to make things clear, this is male!Jade. I love male!Jade.**

I didn't know what to do. I was too afraid to move around. All I could do was lay down and face the wall and wait till the night ended. "Are you okay?" asked a stern voice. I couldn't help but shiver. "Y-yeah, I'm alright..." I managed to stutter. I heard the bed creaked as the figure behind me moved closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. I completely stopped breathing and my shoulders stiffened. "Are you cold?" he asked, this time worried. I shook my breath and regained my breathing. "Is it really alright for me to sleep here...?" I asked. "I can sleep on the floor, I brought my sleeping bag."

"No, it's cold." he quickly replied. I whispered an okay and continued to stare at the wall. I was able to see the tulip-pattern wall as the moonlight shine brightly through the window.

It was my first time seeing Lars's bedroom. To my surprise, it was very neat and well organized, unlike my room. Books about gardening and wildlife scattered around my bedroom floor.

I remembered the reason why I was here. Every day, after school, Lars and I always hanged out at my place. It became a tradition ever since we started dating. At first it was awkward but soon we began to get used to it. All we did was do homework or play videogames. I remembered telling him that I never get see his room. That's when he suggested a sleepover at his place. I became excited about the idea but I realized how awkward it would be to sleep in the same room with him. I shook the feeling away. I was glad none of our guardian knew about our relationship.

The arm around my waist tightened and I felt him pulling me towards him. I let out a yelp and mentally slapped myself for making a pathetic sound. "Relax." he whispered in my ear. I shivered violently. "H-how can I when you're doing something like that!" I hissed. He chuckled. I was surprised and annoyed that this amused him. He turned me around and loosened his grip around my waist. "You don't like this?" he whispered. I shook my head and looked down. "No, it's not that. I'm just not use to this" He hummed understandably and began rubbing circles on my back. To my surprise, it was relaxing. "Hug me." he whispered. I slowly place my arm around him and scooted closer. He rested his chin on top of my head. "Isn't it nice?" he asked. I nodded and buried my face against his chest. He had a strong smell of shower gel and tulips. It was intoxicating. Lars looked down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Jaden." I was surprise about what he said. I was about to question his comment but instead, "I love you too" I replied back. I could feel him smiling against my forehead. I smiled back.


End file.
